The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balserlabli’.
The new Osteospermum originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif., during August 2001. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Osteospermum cultivars that are freely branching, have a compact and upright growth habit, are freely flowering, and have unique inflorescence coloration.
The new cultivar originated from the open-pollination of the proprietary breeding selection PAS 1899, not patented, characterized by its dark lavender-colored ray florets, dark green-colored variegated, medium to large-sized foliage, elliptic shaped ray florets, and limited branching habit. Seed from the above stated open-pollination was germinated and grown to maturity. A single flowering plant within the progeny was discovered and selected by the inventor during May 2002 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since May 2002 at West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type, with all the characteristics as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.